Budapest
by grettama
Summary: Tugas yang diberikan pada Clint Barton begitu sederhana: bunuh Natasha Romanoff.


Merah.

Bagi Clint Barton, semuanya terlihat begitu merah. Mulai dari kanopi daun _maple_ di atasnya, berkas cahaya yang menembus celah-celah kanopi, sampai kabut tipis yang mengambang di sekelilingnya.

Tapi itu semua bukan merah yang membuat matanya perih. Semua merah itu begitu cantik dan Clint menikmatinya.

Clint menoleh dan tertangkap olehnya sesosok wanita berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum ramah. Bukan senyum keji. Bukan pula senyum menggoda. Sebuah senyum yang membuat Clint betah menatapnya berlama-lama. Sangat padu dengan merah rambutnya dan merah lain di sekelilingnya.

Clint tidak mengenali sosok wanita itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Clint membuka matanya dan mendapati merah di sekelilingnya telah lenyap, digantikan oleh ternit putih monoton.

Rupanya hanya mimpi, meskipun Clint yakin pertanyaannya benar-benar ia suarakan. Clint mengurut keningnya dan mendudukkan diri, memutuskan untuk meneguk air yang sengaja ia sediakan di bufet kecil di samping tempat tidurnya yang bergaya militer—sederhana dengan seprai putih polos.

Ini bukan malam pertama Clint memimpikan wanita berambut merah itu. Dan ia yakin bukan juga kali terakhirnya.

* * *

"Misimu berikutnya di Budapest."

Phil Coulson menyorongkan sebuah folder dengan logo SHIELD tercetak di permukaannya ke arah Clint.

Clint meraih folder itu, dan membukanya.

Sebuah foto tersimpan di dalam folder itu. Foto seorang wanita cantik berambut merah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Clint.

"Dia," jawab Phil, "adalah misimu berikutnya."

Clint tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari foto itu. Tidak, wanita itu bukan wanita di mimpinya. Clint bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa wajah wanita berambut merah yang ia impikan tiap malam. Namun, seperti halnya wanita di mimpinya, wanita berambut merah dalam foto ini juga membuatnya tertarik.

Clint mengesampingkan fotonya dan membaca data yang terlampir. Wanita berambut merah di foto bernama Natasha Romanoff, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Black Widow. Ia adalah wanita berkebangsaan Rusia yang merupakan mata-mata bagi siapapun yang mampu membayarnya. Dari apa yang Clint baca, wanita itu tidak akan segan-segan membocorkan rahasia kliennya kepada orang yang berani membayar dengan harga lebih tinggi. Ia juga seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Kau harus menghabisinya," ucap Phil lagi. "Dia terlalu banyak tahu dan kelak bisa menjadi ancaman."

Clint tidak mengangguk atau mengiyakan perintah Phil. Ia hanya duduk diam, memandang wanita berambut merah dalam foto.

* * *

Sudah genap tiga hari Clint memata-matai semua tindak tanduk Natasha di Budapest. Wanita itu adalah wanita paling efektif yang pernah Clint lihat seumur hidupnya.

Natasha menempati sebuah hotel sederhana yang letaknya tak jauh dari Andrássy út, sementara Clint menyewa kamar di hotel di seberangnya. Natasha bangun cukup pagi, keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan di restoran hotel dengan tamu-tamu yang lain, dan mengobrol dengan seorang pria selama jam makan. Clint sepenuhnya yakin kalau pria itu adalah target Natasha.

Wanita itu bisa menjaring targetnya dengan mudah. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sifatnya bisa berubah dari seorang wanita berintegritas tinggi menjadi seorang pelacur kelas kakap hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Perubahan itu tentunya, membuat pria yang menjadi targetnya terjerat dengan mudah. Pesona Natasha benar-benar sulit untuk ditolak.

Hari itu, ketika Natasha melangkah keluar dari hotel, Clint mengikutinya.

Clint mengikutinya dari jarak yang amat jauh, karena ia selalu merasa bisa melihat segalanya dengan lebih jelas dari kejauhan. Natasha berhenti sebentar di toko suvenir, melihat-lihat, dan tampak membeli sesuatu, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Clint mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya.

Clint sendiri sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti kenapa ia membuang-buang waktu tiga hari untuk menunggu sementara sebenarnya sudah banyak kesempatannya untuk menghabisi Natasha kapanpun dia mau. Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak memimpikan wanita berambut merah dan ia merasa ia akan menemukan sesuatu pada Natasha. Sebuah jawaban.

Entah jawaban apa yang diinginkan Clint, tapi ia tahu. Kalau jawaban itu tak bisa Natasha berikan padanya, ia sudah siap untuk membunuhnya.

Natasha memasuki pintu belakang sebuah gedung di ujung jalan. Clint mengangkat sebelah alis. Gedung itu nyaris tidak memiliki jendela dan ia tak bisa mengawasi Natasha. Setelah menimbang-nimbang pilihannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya, dan menyusul Natasha memasuki gedung itu. Belatinya sudah ia genggam erat-erat dalam saku mantelnya.

Clint membuka pintu belakang gedung itu, dan ia bahkan tidak terkejut melihat Natasha berdiri diam di baliknya. Wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik dari dekat. Rambut merahnya yang ikal membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun. Matanya hijau tajam dan bibirnya penuh sempurna. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas dalam balutan rok span selutut dan blazer hijau gelap yang begitu serasi dengan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti wanita dalam mimpi Clint meskipun sama menariknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Natasha. Tak ada logat Rusia dalam suaranya.

Clint tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sudah menguntitku selama dua hari," ucap Natasha lagi.

Clint menatap mata Natasha lekat-lekat. "Tiga," tanggapnya, membuat Natasha mengernyit untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku datang untuk membunuhmu," jawab Clint akhirnya, seraya mengeluarkan belatinya dari dalam saku mantelnya, tapi alih-alih menyerang Natasha, ia hanya memegang belati itu seolah-olah hanya ingin menunjukkannya pada wanita di hadapannya.

* * *

Ini adalah misi teraneh yang pernah Clint lakukan. Perintah yang ditugaskan padanya cukup jelas. Bunuh Natasha Romanoff tanpa jejak, dan pulang. Tapi sudah satu minggu dan Clint belum juga melakukannya.

Sejak konfrontasinya dengan Natasha, hubungan mereka berdua bahkan menjadi lebih aneh lagi. Mereka makan bersama, duduk bersama di taman, dan bahkan, mengobrol.

Tentang hal-hal remeh seperti cuaca, film favorit atau musik favorit. Bukan tipe pembicaraan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pemburu dan korbannya.

Di akhir minggu itu, ketika mereka sekali lagi duduk di bangku taman untuk kesekian kalinya, Natasha berkata, "Aku akan meninggalkan Budapest besok malam. Misiku sudah selesai."

Clint bahkan tidak merasa menyesal telah bermain-main dengan buruannya selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Jadi kalau aku juga ingin menyelesaikan misiku, malam ini adalah saat yang tepat," sahut Clint.

Natasha mengarahkan manik hijaunya ke Clint dan tersenyum tipis. "Jangan sampai terlambat."

* * *

Clint keluar dari kamar hotelnya nyaris tanpa suara ketika malam sudah terlalu larut sehingga tak ada lagi orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan di bawahnya. Tapi Clint tidak keluar dari kamar untuk turun ke jalan. Ia naik terus ke atap hotelnya, dan menyebrang menuju ke atap hotel Natasha dari situ.

Ia memang bisa membunuh Natasha dari jarak jauh seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada korban-korbannya yang lain, tapi entah kenapa, kali ini ia ingin melakukan pembunuhan dari jarak dekat. Ia akan menggunakan belatinya alih-alih anak panahnya, dan meggoreskannya dalam-dalam di leher wanita itu. Ia ingin merasakan tusukan itu secara nyata.

Clint sudah berada di luar jendela Natasha, tahu kalau wanita itu menyadari kedatangannya. Jadi kali ini, Clint tidak perlu menjaga kesunyian kerjanya. Ia mencongkel jendela itu dan melompat masuk. Clint sudah siap menghadapi serangan Natasha, tapi dugaannya meleset.

Kamar itu kosong. Clint berdiri tertegun selama beberapa saat dalam kegelapan yang melingkupi kamar itu, kemudian ia menemukan kesadarannya dan membuka pintu lemari. Sia-sia, ia tahu. Natasha bukan pemula yang akan sembunyi dalam lemari atau kolong tempat tidur untuk mengagetkan penyerangnya. Clint yakin ia harusnya duduk di kursi antik di depan meja rias, dan menanti dengan anggun.

Ada yang aneh di sini.

Clint berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakannya agar ia bisa mengamati dengan lebih cermat. Dan ia menemukannya. Selembar tisu di meja rias dengan bekas lipstik wanita di atasnya. Clint meraih tisu itu dan membuka lipatannya.

Tulisan tangan yang rapi tertoreh di atasnya.

'_Benteng'_.

Clint memandang tulisan itu selama beberapa saat dan memandang keluar dari jendela Natasha. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan karena Natasha tahu Clint akan datang malam itu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Clint akan tahu jawabannya kalau ia pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Natasha.

Clint mematikan lampu kamar dan bergegas keluar melalui jendela seperti cara masuknya lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak kembali ke hotelnya. Ia turun ke mobilnya yang sengaja ia parkir di luar hotel, dan langsung memacunya menuju Citadella.

* * *

Citadella adalah bahasa Hungaria yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan bangunan semacam benteng. Tapi, tempat yang disebut Citadella di Budapest sama sekali tidak berbentuk seperti sebuah benteng yang begitu suram. Tempat itu justru memiliki panorama terindah di seluruh Budapest, tapi Clint langsung tahu kemana ia harus mencari.

Tak jauh dari restoran Citadella yang terkenal, terdapat sebuah bangunan tersembunyi yang tak terkena cahaya Budapest yang terang. Bangunan itu seakan bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang, dan tentu saja itu menarik perhatian Clint.

Ia turun dari mobilnya dan memanjat gedung gelap itu. Selalu lebih mudah baginya untuk menyerang lewat atas. Clint mendaratkan dirinya di atap gedung dan dengan segera menemukan jendela kaca yang menampilkan lantai di bawahnya. Titik yang bagus untuk mengintai.

Clint berjongkok di sebelah jendela kaca itu, dan ketika ia melihat ke dalam, ia mendapati Natasha, dalam keadaan terborgol dan luka-luka. Ia didudukkan di sebuah kursi kayu sederhana, dan tampak sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Orang-orang dalam setelan rapi, dan Clint bisa mengenali salah satunya sebagai pria yang biasanya menemani Natasha makan di restoran hotel. Target Natasha.

Tampaknya, situasinya sudah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat bagi wanita itu.

Seorang pria dengan mantel hitam panjang mengarahkan senapannya tepat ke arah Natasha sementara Natasha sendiri tampaknya sedang mepertimbangkan kemungkinannya untuk berhasil lolos dari tembakan langsung itu. Tapi Clint tahu, Natasha takkan mungkin sempat.

Jadi Clint segera meraih busur dan anak panahnya, mengarahkannya ke kepala pria itu dan menembaknya dengan cepat sebelum pria itu bahkan sempat meraba pelatuk senjatanya.

Pecahan kaca yang diakibatkan tembakan Clint dan kematian salah satu rekan mereka dengan panah menancap di kepala menarik perhatian semua orang. Tempat persembunyian Clint sudah terbongkar, jadi tak ada salahnya baginya untuk naik ke panggung utama sekarang.

Ia melompat turun ke lantai di bawahnya dan disambut dengan senyum tipis Natasha. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Clint tahu bahwa Natasha kali ini sedang berurusan dengan mafia Rusia.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu agar jangan terlambat," komentar Natasha.

"Kau memilih tempat kencan yang menarik," balas Clint.

Para mafia Rusia itu menatap Clint dengan kaget, kemudian salah satu dari mereka berseru dalam bahasa Rusia. Clint sendiri tidak terlalu paham bahasa Rusia, tapi ia mengenali kata itu. Kata yang berarti 'bunuh'.

Dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, Clint tetap bisa memanfaatkan busur dan anak panahnya dengan sangat sempurna. Ia bahkan bisa mengarahkan semua anak panahnya tepat ke titik di antara kedua mata lawannya, membuat mereka tewas seketika. Tapi, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan anak panah Clint terbatas.

"Berikan padaku belatimu!" seru Natasha. Tanpa pikir panjang, Clint melemparkannya ke arah Natasha, sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa wanita itu masih dalam keadaan terborgol. Belatinya sudah melayang dari tangannya ketika ia mulai memikirkan Natasha akan menangkap belatinya dengan apa, tapi pertanyaannya terjawab ketika dengan sigap, Natasha menangkap belati itu di antara giginya dan berguling mendekat ke arah Clint, membuat mereka berdua saling berdiri berpunggungan, menghadapi pengepung mereka.

Clint hanya mengangkat alisnya, tak yakin Natasha bisa menghadapi semua penyerangnya dengan belati yang ia gigit. Tapi dugaannya sangat salah. Ketika mereka mulai menyerang di saat yang bersamaan, Natasha bisa melindungi punggung Clint dengan sangat baik. Entah bagaimana caranya, belati yang hanya ia gigit itu bisa menjadi senjata mematikan sehingga Clint bahkan tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau kedua tangannya bebas.

Clint mengangkat tubuh Natasha, mengarahkan kaki berhak tinggi itu tepat ke wajah para penyerang, membuat mereka ambruk. Ketika Natasha sudah kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, seorang mafia maju menyerang Clint dengan pistolnya, membuat Clint harus menunduk agar pelurunya tidak mengenai kepalanya, dan Natasha memanfaatkan punggung Clint untuk meluncur rendah ke arah pria yang baru saja menembak, dan menorehkan belatinya ke leher pria itu.

Sinkronisasi Natasha dan Clint bergitu sempurna seakan mereka bernapas menggunakan paru-paru yang sama.

Satu tembakan melesat dan menyerempet paha Natasha, tapi wanita itu tidak tumbang, ia tetap menyerang dengan beringas. Clint hanya bisa menangkap rambut merahnya yang berkibar melalui ujung matanya, membuatnya tampak seperti kobaran api yang cantik.

Clint menusukkan belatinya ke satu-satunya mafia yang tersisa dan menghela napas lega. Natasha juga akhirnya menjatuhkan belati yang ia gigit ke lantai dengan bunyi berdentang keras. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang sambil terengah ketika semua mafia Rusia sudah bergeletakan di sekeliling mereka.

"Kencan pertama yang sukses?" tanya Clint seraya mengusap keringat di keningnya.

Natasha tersenyum. "Kurasa kencan sebenarnya bahkan belum mulai."

Clint tahu apa yang Natasha maksud. Sekarang, ia hanya harus menjalankan misinya dan menulis laporan untuk Phil. Clint memungut pisau yang ada di dekat kakinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Natasha yang masih terborgol, setelah sebelumnya mengelap darah yang masih menempel pada pisau itu di lengan bajunya.

Natasha hanya berdiri diam, masih berusaha mengatur napas, tapi sama sekali tidak berjengit ketakutan melihat Clint berjalan ke arahnya sambil menodongkan pisau.

Clint berhenti berjalan ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Natasha. Dari jarak kurang dari satu meter, ia bisa mencium aroma daun _maple_ yang begitu khas menguar dari tubuh Natasha. Aroma itu membuat Clint teringat kembali akan mimpinya. Ia mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke leher Natasha, siap menorehkan ketajamannya di sana kapan saja.

Mata hijau Natasha terpancang pada wajah Clint. Tidak ada kegentaran sedikit pun di mata itu. Clint memperkuat tekanannya pada pisau dan mulai menggoreskannya di leher pucat Natasha, menciptakan garis berwarna merah di situ. Kemudian, Clint berhenti.

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar," ucap Natasha. "Kau harus menorehkannya lebih dalam lagi kalau kau ingin membunuhku. Kau hanya membuatku merasa perih."

Kali ini, Clint tersenyum. "Sayangnya, niat membunuhku sudah tersalurkan lewat kencan romantis kita tadi."

Natasha mengerjap. Clint masih menatapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Saat ini, ia sudah merasa masa bodoh dengan misinya. Instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak membunuh Natasha di sini, dan ia percaya itu.

"Semua orang memang akan mati, tapi kurasa waktumu bukan sekarang," ujar Clint lagi.

Natasha menatap Clint dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Clint menjatuhkan pisau di tangannya dan membalas tatapan penuh tanya Natasha dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang SHIELD?"

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Ini adalah hasil kekesalan karena kayaknya sampai detik ini nggak ada niatan dari pihak manapun buat memfilmkan Budapest. Malah, santer kabar kalau di Winter Soldier, Natasha dan Steve ciuman. If you can't get what you want, make it on your own.

Maafkan detail Budapest yang meleset. Saya sedang males riset *plak*

Ayo semuanya! Bikin Budapest versi kalian untuk bersenang-senang!


End file.
